


Waltz

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Het Relationship, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a strange, but beautiful, marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



It had indeed been hours since the couple had waltzed. Morticia was so graceful and beautiful, feeling so light and delicate in the arms of Gomez. And to his wife, Gomez looked so handsome and suave. Each step they took in their sensual dance affirmed their romance, their passion, their blissful unhappiness.

Outsiders may have found their lives strange and disturbing, but to Gomez and Morticia Addams, their world was sheer hellish paradise. The tender closeness of the waltz was sweet torment, a waiting game that promised more exquisite pleasure and pain to be had in their bedchamber after dark.


End file.
